


Bunny Trouble

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Easter, Fluff, Gen, Rabbits, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little easter bunny fluff for my readers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The only bunny that belongs to me is the plot bunny.
> 
> Wishing everyone a happy holiday weekend.
> 
> Unbetaed.

“Son of a bitch, Sammy! Freakin’ witches!”

Dean peered frantically into the fayre’s easter-rabbit enclosure. He lifted out the huge, brown, fluffy bunny and sidled through the crowd toward the impala.

He ran fingers through soft fur. _Damn_ but bunny-Sam was cute. His fingers stroked down further – “Still a BIG boy,” Dean chuckled, as he walked into a solid wall of… Sam. 

“Forgot the rosemary...” Sam said, “Er, Dean…,” 

Dean looked up at his brother and back at the rabbit. 

Sam’s shoulders heaved with laughter. 

“Um, Happy Easter?” Dean improvised, hastily shoving the rabbit at his brother with a grin.


End file.
